Sheogh Rises
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: A Naruto x Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes crossover.  Upon seperation from each other one of the hero children awakens a being that has been asleep for many years will this be the aid Ashan needs or will this be the Rise of Sheogh.  Rated m for safety


Well it's been a long time since I brought anything to the fanfic table and unfortunately this is not a new chap for any of my stories so sorry. But yet again Sharinganhater has released a first on to . This will be a Naruto x might & magic; clash of heroes' crossover so for those of you who have played the game I hope you all like this. Just to let everyone know I have a set pairing for this story and will not change it though an addition will be considered but I will not go past the two girls I'm thinking of and no characters from the Naruto universe will make it into this story besides or main character.

Elves, Knights, Mages, Necromancers the four races that make up the world of Ashan. These races live in either peace with each other or tense neutrality. But Ashan was not always this way; many years ago there was a fifth race that inhabited this world an almost tore it asunder…..Demons. After many years of combating the demons in their own countries and not making any progress on pushing back the demon hoard, heroes from the four races came together in a secret meeting in the country of the elves, Irollan.

After much discussion and a few arguments they came up with a way to ensure the safety of their world. The combined magical might of the Necromancers and Mages would be used to create a magical item to seal the demons country of Sheogh into another realm. The plan was successful with the armies of all four races combing their might to push them back and hold them in their country it was successfully sealed off and the Blade of Binding was created.

The Blade of Binding was the passed between the many races through the years so no race would be tempted to use the blade to bring demons under their control and attack the other races in a bid for more power. They had peace for a time and everyone loved it, but it could not last. The sealing of the realm was not perfect for every 200 years on the blood moon a portal from Sheogh to Ashan would open and the demons would pour forth into the world to pillage and plunder before the portal would close entirely. This was stoppable though by a meeting of all four races to combine their magic for that night to reinforce the seal.

As with all powerful things the lure of untamed power became to much and a plan was hatched to use the power of Urgash the dragon god of chaos combined with the Blade of binding to forcefully open the portal forever and bring the demons under the beings control to destroy Ashan and create it in their image. This being was known to very few as Lord Bloodcrown and his plan was skillfully hidden from all the races and none were wise to his cunning plan until the next meeting of the four races in Irollan. There children of 3 of the four races, as Necromancers were beginning to die out and had isolated themselves in their country of Haresh, met each other for the first time. They were Anwen of the elves, Godric, Fiona, & Aidan of the Griffin Empire, and Nadia of the mages.

As the meeting progressed the camp fell under attack by Demons in a surprise assault led by a monster of a demon known as Azexes. He defeated the children's parents and forced them to run through a portal to the Silver Cities of the Mages and that is where everything went wrong. Godric had stayed behind to hold off the monster and was soundly defeated, Anwen using her knowledge of the area and hunting expertise skillfully evaded the demons and head to her people to warn them of the danger, Fiona was attacked by a demons just before she went through the portal and fell from high into the region of the Necromancers, Aidan had grab a weapon upon escape from the camp and the portal shuddered upon his passing throwing him into the real of Sheogh, and Nadia after receiving a beam of power from her defeated mother fell into her home country of the Silver Cities.

These children have a massive tale about to be unfolded in front of them and they may not survive for in a forgotten cave in one of the countries a pair of crimson slitted eyes open and a fierce grin full of pointed teeth appear in the darkness at the sensing of a power that could finally free it from the pitiful existence it had been forced to endure.

"_Plans must be made, yes many plans'_ the being thought as cruel laughter echoed from the cave sending chills down the spines of all who heard.

Well there we go for a background intro into the story along with a prologue, to players of the game I will be switching between the five stories as they all are happening at the same time and with the new story of the unknown being mixing in it is sure to be an interesting ride. Please read and review, ja nee.


End file.
